


Kian Lawley SMUT!!

by Love_buzz



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, JC Caylen - Fandom, Kian Lawley - Fandom, O2L, smut - Fandom
Genre: Anal, BoyxBoy, Coming Out, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, Domination, Fanfiction, Forced, Gay, Hairy, Kian Lawley - Freeform, M/M, O2L - Freeform, Pubes, Smut, Submissive, Top - Freeform, bj, blowjob, botTom, cum, dirty - Freeform, jccaylen, kian - Freeform, muskyballs, realityhouse, sub, sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_buzz/pseuds/Love_buzz
Summary: A series of smutty Kian Lawley stories! I love Kian, he’s the hottest YouTuber, so why not write smuts??
Kudos: 6





	Kian Lawley SMUT!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for new stories let me know!! Leave a kudos and a comment!! Thanks Xx

Crawford had recently moved to LA to really get into the YouTube scene and blow up his YouTube content. He went to a few YouTuber parties here and there, met some people but they were all fake. Until one night he met Corey and Bobby at one of these parties and their friendship started. 

More and more Corey would invite Crawford over to the house that Corey and Bobby live in with Kian and JC in LA and the more times this would happen, Crawford would end up just sleeping the night on the couch or even in the spare room which was also Kian's office.

Kian is a pure alpha. He loves to dominate both in his day to day life but also in the bedroom. He's never told "No" and he gets what ever he wants. So naturally Kian didn't like having Crawford around, he didn't like having to give up his office in his house for some guy he doesn't like. 

Every time Crawford comes round Kian makes his dominance shown by interrupting Crawford every time he talks, belittling him and making fun of him. 

Corey had even told Kian that Crawford wanted to move into the house with them, and that Corey had told him that it was ok to convert Kian's office into his permanent room... 

One night Crawford was round at the house and all the boys (even Kian) were in the living room, drinking beers, watching sports, taking shots and getting drunk. Crawford didn't drink all that much but he had had a couple of beers... but nothing compared to Kian. Kian had had loads to drink.  
Kian could feel his rage for Crawford growing inside him. Kian needed to show him who's the boss around here and that Crawford should be showing him a lot more respect. 

The night went on and bit by bit all the boys went to bed to pass out drunk, but not Kian he wasn't gonna move. Kian had locked the door to his office/spare room so that Crawford was forced to sleep on the couch, but Kian was right where Crawford wanted to sleep on the main part of the huge sofa. 

Kian just sat there. His saggy grey sweatpants were sitting low revealing the better half of Kian's Calvin's which reeked of Kian's musk. Kian had a bad habit of not washing, it was a way to leave his scent all around the house, his car, his friends car - a real alpha at his best. 

Crawford just sat awkwardly at the end of the couch where Kian was lying on, Kian's musty bare feet were basically pushing against Crawford's legs. 

Kian waited until he had heard all the bedroom doors being closed and his knew that everyone had gone to bed before looking up at Crawford for the first time that night "So you think you can just come round to my house and take my room? Take my friends?" Kian's says, remaining in a lying down position but making his dominance more apparent. 

Crawford was taken aback "Um what? What are you talking about man?" 

"You know what I'm fucking taking about, don't play dumb. This is my house, you hear me? This is my group and it's my rules." Kian says with his hand over his cock. Kian always got hard when he asserts his dominance. He's definitely not gay, in fact he's as straight as they come... but it's something about having the power that turns him on 

Crawford didn't know what to say, he just remained silent. 

"You think you can just move in here? To my domain? You've got another thing coming boy" Kian says, his cock bulging. "Get on your knees" 

Crawford just looks at Kian confusion "W-What?"

"You fucking heard me! On your fucking knees now!" Kian demands getting angry before kicking Crawford to the floor. Crawford kneels in front of Kian while Kian puts his hands down his pants and begins to jerk himself off "You're gonna have to learn a lot of respect around here boy" Kian says with a Devilish grin. 

Kian lifts his feet to Crawford's face, the smell was almost unbearable "Lick them clean" says the alpha to the smaller boy. Kian's feet were inches away from Crawford's face, bits of sock fluff still in between Kian's toes. "I'm waiting" Kian commands

Crawford shakes his head and begins to stand up "Fuck you man" he says as he gets his balance as he's still drunk. As he tries to stabilise himself, Kian kicks him back down. Now on the floor, Kian puts one foot on Crawford's chest - towering over him and with the other foot he forces his hairy big toe into his mouth causing Crawford to gag. 

"Fuck me?! Fuck me yeah? I'd rather turn the tables on that one, buddy" Kian says as he forces his sweaty feet onto Crawford's face and in his mouth. Kian was now rock hard and had his hand down his pants stroking his bulge over is rancid underwear, his precum leaving a wet patch on his tight red Calvin's. The alpha bit his lip as Crawford began licking inbetween his toes and the soles of his feet, finally learning his place underneath Kian, literally.

Kian was getting more and more turned on and all of a sudden he kicks Crawford off his foot and goes to sit on the couch, pulling down his sweatpants and underwear letting his cock flop out, his sweaty, hairy balls are so hung that they hit the couch as he slouches. "You're gonna suck this cock, boy" Kian says as he gives his balls a squeeze. 

Kian wanted to degrade Crawford as much as possible and it was working. "I said suck this dick!" Kian demands as he jumps up from the couch and grabs Crawford by the hair pulling him towards him roughly. 

Now with both hands clasping Crawford's hair tightly, Kian has full control over the boy. Kian's cock was now throbbing and dripping precum, he thrusts his hips forward and wipes the sticky fluid on Crawford's lips letting out a groan as he does, the feeling of his soft lips against his hungry cock felt amazing "Open wide and let's really see what those lips can do" Kian says seductively with his sexy grin plastered across his face.

The smaller boy looks up at the dominant one with slight fear and lots of hesitation in his eyes, but reluctantly he opens his mouth, giving access to Kian. With one thrust of his hips, Kian forces his whole cock down Crawford's throat, causing him to gag and choke. Instinctively he tries to move back but Kian's grip on his hair is strong and he goes nowhere. 

Kian's eyes roll back in pleasure as Crawford gags hard on his sensitive cock head. Slowly at first Kian begins thrusting in and out of the smaller boys throat but soon his thrusting becomes a lot more regular and a lot rougher as he begins throat fucking him 

"Yeahhhh boyy!" Kian shouts as Crawford's throat loosens and Kian's sweaty balls slap against his face hard, giving Kian a whole other sensation of pleasure.

Crawford is straight, as straight as they come but the musky smell of Kian's cock and balls and the way that Kian uses him aroused him and the dominant male notices the bulge growing in his basketball shorts. This pleased Kian and it was at that moment he knew that he'd found his new fuck toy. 

Kian felt his balls tighten and without warning he lets his cock explode in his toys mouth. Crawford tries to move back quickly but Kian's grip on his head is too strong and he holds his head in place as he shoots ropes of hot, thick, salty cum into Crawford's mouth. Kian lets lot a loud moan as he spurts out the rest of his goo onto Crawford's lips. 

Crawford looks up at Kian who has a dirty smirk plastered on his face, a facial expression telling Crawford exactly what he wants him to do. Crawford obliges and swallows down all of the mouthful of cum and also licks his lips clean. The taste was intense... but Crawford didn't hate it. 

With his cock now a semi but still throbbing, Kian pulls up his sweatpants, with cum still leaking from his dick,  
Right I'm going to bed" he says as he walks away leaving Crawford there on the floor. He turns back around  
"Well?! Get your ass over here boy!" Kian says as he holds his door open. 

Crawford blushes "You want me in your room?" He asks sheepishly "Won't the rest of the house find out if we wake up in the morning in the same bed??" 

Kian laughs "Yeah! Like they haven't heard us! I said get that ass over here! I wanna snuggle" he says, showing the other side to Kian, his goofy, loving and affectionate side that everyone knows. Crawford gets off the floor and heads over to Kian who gestures the boy inside "Oh and um no homo" Kian says kinda shyly as he still tries to convince himself that he'd straight. 

Crawford smiles "No homo" he replies and he strips down to his Calvin's and watches as Kian does too, both of their underwear are cum stained. Kian watches as Crawford gets into his bed, Kian's distinct scent all over the bedsheets, and soon Kian follows, getting into his bed and getting under the blankets, wrapping his arms around the boy and resting his sleepy head on Crawford's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope u enjoyed!!


End file.
